Cherry Blossom Angel
by ByaIchiSensei
Summary: Byakuya finally finds love again just as an unexpected person arrives in the Soul Society...will he finally find happiness? Bya/FemIchi 3 3


_**WARNING:: Cases of OOC and a genderbender (female Ichigo) - dont like it, you dont have to read it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own BLEACH, even though I wish I did! BLEACH is owned by Tite Kubo**_

* * *

><p>It had been two years since the Winter War and everything had returned back to normal in the Soul Society. Aizen had defeated and captured to erase the threat that he had been giving them. The Gotei 13 had restored order and had filled all their taichou and Fuku-taichou positions, with the exception of one – the taichou position of the 5th.<p>

At the last Taichou meeting, Yamamoto had been asked why that one hadn't been filled. He simply stated that only one person was strong enough for it, but that they were currently not with them. With him saying that, all taichous knew who he was talking about. The one person he wanted in that position was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo, the young lady that had risked everything for them.

Everyone in the Soul Society missed the orange-haired, fiery, vibrant young woman but one person in particular missed her a great deal. You see, the stoic, cold emotionless Taichou of the 6th and Head of the Kuchiki Clan had fallen in love with her, thus leading him to the state he currently was in as he was trying to do his usual daily paperwork.

Kuchiki Byakuya sat at his desk with his pen in his hand but not moving it at the moment. His eyes were not on the paper in front of him but on a photograph of Rukia and Ichigo that he had on his desk. Ever since the end of the war, he felt like half his heart was missing. At first, he couldn't figure out why he was feeling like this, but after a conversation with Rukia, the noble finally realized he had fallen in love with the orange-haired vibrant woman.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to his office open. Kuchiki Rukia stood there watching her older brother. _**'He's thinking about Ichigo again'**_, she thought. Closing the door, she walked across the room till she was in front of his desk. "Nii-sama, you alright?" she asked concerned.

Byakuya jumped slightly when he heard his sister. "Rukia," He cleared his throat, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Well, of course you didn't. You were lost in thought again."

"It seems like I've been doing that a lot lately," he said as he finally turned his attention back to his paperwork.

"Everyone is noticing it. Maybe you should take a few days off?" she approached her brother. "Oh, before I forget, Ukitake-taichou wanted me to delivered these to you," she mentioned as she placed the stack of papers on his desk.

Reaching for the papers, he paused his signing them, looking up at Rukia. "Maybe you are right...a couple days wouldn't hurt."

"Trust me, you need it." Just when she was about to say something else, a hell butterfly fluttered into the office. Before it could land on Byakuya's finger, both Rukia and him buckled slightly when a burst of reiatsu hit them. Just as it had come quickly, it disappeared. Trying to regain her balance, Rukia looked over at her brother, as he was doing the same. "Nii-sama, did that feel familiar to you?"

Raising an eyebrow, he concentrated for a moment. "Actually, it did." Holding his finger out, the hell butterfly landed on it, giving him the message. _**'Kuchiki-taichou and Abarai-fukutaichou of the 6**__**th**__** and Kuchiki-fukutaichou of the 13**__**th**__** are to report to the 78**__**th**__** district. You are to investigate the reaitsu burst.' **_Once the message was delivered the butterfly disappeared and Byakuya looked at his sister. "It seems Abarai, yourself, and I are to head to the 78th to investigate the reiatsu. Do you know where Renji is?"

"He was in the training yard with the recruits when I showed up."

Byakuya stood from his desk, grabbing Senbonzakura from his stand and attaching it to his waist. "Come. We need to grab Abarai and head to the 78th."

He headed out of his office, with Rukia close behind him. They walked around to the other side building where Abarai was with the rest of the squad. Byakuya stood back for a moment to see how the squad was doing. After a few moments, he had seen enough. "Abarai-fukutaichou?"

The squad halted with their training exercise to turn and face their captain, bowing to him. "Yes, Taichou?" the red-head responded.

"You are to come with me and Rukia for an investigation." Turning to his attention to his 3rd seat, he gave her a silent smile with his eyes. "Mai, are you able to take over the training for the day?"

The brunette looked over at Renji and then back at her taichou. "Hai, taichou." Walking closer to Byakuya, she gave him one of concerned smiles. "Just be careful, Byakuya."

Byakuya looked at his best friend. "I will be." Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Rukia and Renji talking. "Come. Let's get this mission over with." With that, he quickly shunpoed out, with Rukia and Renji right behind him.

* * *

><p>The three shinigami had been searching throughout Inuzuri for the past 3 hours, looking for the reiatsu, with no luck. Rukia had stopped for a moment. She wanted to get a good look at the surroundings to make sure that they hadn't missed anything. "I swear we have been everywhere that I can think of. What you think, Renji?" she asked turning back around to face her brother and childhood friend.<p>

"That's what I was thinking, but I have a gut feeling that we are missing something," the red head responded, as he looked around.

Just then, an elderly woman walked up to Rukia, tugging on her shihakusho sleeve. "Excuse me, but are you three from the Gotei 13?"

"Yes ma'am" Rukia responded as she turned around. Just as she came face-to-face with the woman, her eyes got big. "Manami?" she asked, hugging the woman.

"Well, of course," the old woman said, hugging Rukia in return. "You have grown, my dear?" Looking over Rukia's shoulder, she looked at the gentlemen with her. "Nice to see you again, Renji. Anyways, Rukia, why don't you introduce me to this young man?" she asked looking at Byakuya.

"I completely forgot. Manami, this is my brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, taichou of the 6th division. Nii-sama, this is Manami. She helped Renji and I out a lot when we were growing up here." The two exchanged glances and nodded at each other. "Now, Manami, I know that you hardly come out unless it's important. What's up?"

Motioning to the 3 Shinigami, she took them over to a corner close to an alley. "I assume you three are here to investigate the reaitsu burst from earlier?"

"Yeah, we are," Renji responded, as Byakuya remained quiet but observant. "What do you know, Manami-san?"

"Actually, I believe the burst is related to a soul arriving here in Inuzuri. Luckily, I found her before any harm came to her. I seem to remember her being here in the Soul Society before. I have her back at my house if you want me to take you to her."

"Please, Manami." Rukia motioned Renji and Byakuya to follow her as Manami led them through the streets leading to her house.

Once they reached the small house, Manami pulled back the curtain serving as her door and ushered the three inside. "She's right back here in the back room. My grandson has been watching over her to make sure that nothing happened to her. I swear I have never seen hair color like hers before." Leading them through the rest of the front room, she walked into the back room. "How is she, Rin?"

The young man looked up at his grandmother and the 3 people that she had with them. "Still the same. She hasn't waked up yet." The young man got up from the floor, giving the 3 a clear view of the woman on the futon.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia and Renji exclaimed together. Both of them knelt down next to her. Rukia gave her a quick look over. Looking back up at Byakuya, she tried to keep the tears at bay. "Nii-sama, why hasn't she waked up yet?"

Byakuya walked over to where Rukia was and knelt down. Placing his hand on her chest, he let a small glow emanate from them. "It seems like it might be the pressure of her getting her powers back and crossing over to the Soul Society..."

Rukia's eyes started to water when she heard her brother. "Y-you mean..."

"I am afraid so," Byakuya solemnly answered. Looking down at the woman laying in front of him, so many emotions were running through him. Foremost was joy and love at seeing her again but then he could feel the heartache and sorrow that he knew her family was now experiencing, himself included. True, she was physically there in front of him, but knowing that she had died at her young age tugged at his heart. Keeping the tears back, he gently hooked her legs and placed his arm under head, cradling it softly and lifting her bridal style. Making sure that she wouldn't fall, he turned to the other four occupants in the room. "Arigatou, Manami-san for watching out for her. You have performed a great service for the Seretei."

The old woman walked up to Byakuya and brushed Ichigo's hair from her face. "No need to thank me, Kuchiki-taichou. I knew she had to be important since her reaitsu was that high. Just take care of her."

"You have my word." Looking over to the other two, he gave the signal it was time to go. "Come, let's get Kurosaki back to the Sereitei. It would be best that Unohana-taichou checks her over as soon as possible."

Rukia and Renji gave a quick hug to Manami and Rin and followed the noble. The three hurried in their Shunpo. They all wanted to know what was going on with the strawberry currently nestled in the arms of the 6th division taichou.

* * *

><p>Unohana-taichou had never seen more people interested in a patient before. Once news had traveled that Ichigo was at her division, within the hour, the entire waiting room was filled with friends that were worried about her. 'Oh, Ichigo, if you only knew how many people you have influenced,' Retsu thought to herself as she made her way back into Ichigo's room, with her test results. Sliding the door open, she was greeted by Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya, who sat at her bedside with her hand in his.<p>

Rukia bowed to the medical captain as she slide the door closed. "Have you figured out what happened, Unohana-taichou?"

"Well, your brother was right. The reason that Ichigo-chan has not awaken yet is cause of the stress of regaining her powers and also the fact that she had crossed into the Soul Society at the same time. I'm not even sure when she wake up," Retsu said softly. She hated the fact that there was nothing she could do for the young woman but make her comfortable. "What is puzzling me though is why she is here? When she died, we should have been informed."

"It was Ichigo's request that you weren't," came a voice from behind them. The three looked at the door to see Isshin standing there. The usual goofy man walked into the room and up to his daughter on the other side. "She didn't want you all informed cause she wanted to surprise you. Still can't believe grandfather actually agreed to it."

"Isshin, we were curious...What happened to Ichigo?" Retsu asked placing her hand on his shoulder in a sign of comfort.

Trying his hardest to hold back his tears, he continued. "She was on her way home from school when a drive by happened about 3 blocks from our house. I had heard the shots and went running. I got there as Ichigo took her last breath." Isshin felt a lone tear coming down his cheek and he hastily wiped it. "So the hollows wouldn't get her, I got out of my gigai and waited for a Shinigami to show up. After her soul separated, the one thing that Ichigo asked of me was that I be the one to use the Konso on her." Looking over his shoulder, he placed his hand over Retsu's. "I couldn't deny my baby girl her last request. So I quickly contacted grandfather and he approved me being the one sending her."

Rukia and Renji looked at each other and then back at Isshin. "Grandfather?" Rukia asked.

"Well..." Isshin started but didn't know how to word it.

Byakuya looked up and glanced over to his sister and fuku-taichou. "Isshin is the grandson of the Sou-taichou, which would make Ichigo the Sou-taichou's great-granddaughter."

Both of their eyes widened. "That would explain Ichigo's enormous spiritual pressure," Rukia mumbled softly. "I mean, I could always sense a similarity between Sou-taichou and Ichigo."

Isshin ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "Once the funeral is over with, the girls and I are coming to the Soul Society to stay." Looking to his friend, he gave him one of his serene smiles. "Feel like helping an old friend get his life back here?"

Byakuya smiled softly at his best friend. What Renji and Rukia didn't know what that in his younger years, Isshin, Makira and Byakuya was the best of friends and inseparable, but as life went on, they drifted apart. Standing up from his chair, he walked around to the other side of the bed, clasping Isshin's shoulder. "It will be good to have you back, Isshin. I know Mai misses you greatly."

"I know. I miss her too." Taking Ichigo's hand in his, he gently placed it in Byakuya's. "Just do me one favor?"

"Anything," the noble replied, still trying to figure out why his friend put his hand in his daughter's.

"Take care of her. She loves you, Byakuya. She's just too stubborn and full of pride to admit it."

Looking down at the young woman laying down in the bed, Byakuya couldn't help but smile. Ichigo held a place in his heart that he thought would be gone forever after losing Hisana. "You have my word, Isshin." All they could do was wait for Ichigo to wake up and make her as comfortable as they can. The rest was up to Ichigo now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*^*6 months later*^*<em>**

Unohana was doing her rounds at the 4th. Walking into Ichigo's room, she noticed Rukia sitting there with Isshin as they talked to Ichigo.

"You really need to hurry and open your eyes, Strawberry. Masumoto already has your birthday party planned. She says it'll to die for," Rukia giggled.

Isshin watched as Rukia continued to talk to his daughter. Everyone was waiting for the strawberry to open her amber eyes and fill their lives again with her fiery attitude. About 3 weeks after sending Ichigo to the SS, Karin, Yuzu and himself come to the Seretei and they had been there since. All three of them made it a point to stop in everyday and fill Ichigo in on what was happening. Even though Ichigo was still asleep, it gave them the comfort of knowing that they hadn't lost her completely.

One thing kept bugging Isshin though. "Rukia, when was the last time that your brother come and saw Ichigo?" he asked, wondering why his best friend was going back on his word.

Rukia thought for a moment before turning to the man that was like her father. "If I had to guess, probably about 2 months ago. Every time I try to get him to come and see her, he comes up with something and avoids coming here. I just don't know what to do anymore about Nii-sama."

Isshin got up from his chair, grabbing his hoari. "Don't worry about that. I know someone that can help me." Walking to the door, he looked back at Rukia. He could see that look he was giving her. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just gonna have a feisty brunette knock some sense into that brother of yours."

"He needs it," Rukia said with a chuckle. "I know he misses Ichigo but not seeing her is going to hurt him a lot more. Tell Mai to not hurt him too bad. I'm sure Ichigo would like him to be in one piece when she wakes up."

Isshin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Don't worry. He'll be in one piece." With one last glance at his daughter, he swept out of the room, in search of his best friend to help him knock some sense into his other best friend.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was walking around his garden, trying to clear his head. He had tried for the last 3 hours to complete his paperwork, but was finding it hard to concentrate on it. Finally having enough, he decided that a walk would probably help and left Renji to tend to the division.<p>

Now, 3 hours later, his thoughts were still plagued. Thoughts of an orange-haired woman were running his mind. His heart kept telling him to go to her and be there for her, but in his mind, he felt like he was betraying the memory of Hisana. He couldn't keep track of how many times Rukia had told him that Hisana would want him to be happy.

Byakuya sat down on the bench under the Sakura in the middle of the garden. Looking up at the limbs and flowers, he recalled the one time that Ichigo and he sat under the tree, just chatting between them. That was the time he started to feel different towards the Substitute Shinigiami.

Being lost in his thoughts, he never detected the two spiritual pressures coming up behind him until hard smack across the back of his head. Grabbing the back of his head, he swiftly turned around with his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura, but quickly removed it when he saw Mai standing there with her hands on her hips. Isshin was only a few feet behind her. "What was the reason behind that, Kageyoshi?"

"Well, let's see," the brunette started. "It's for lying to me the past two months. Why did you tell me you've seen Ichigo when in reality you haven't?"

"I…I…" Byakuya started but quickly stopped. He knew it was pointless with his friend. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the two people that had been then for him during his younger years. "How did you find out?"

Taking the place next to him, Mai looked at him. "You sister told Isshin and then he told me. Why, Byakuya?"

The noble didn't know how to word what he was feeling to his two best friends. He had grown up hiding his emotions, but it seemed with Mai and Isshin, he didn't have to hide behind his mask. They could always see through it, as he could always see through theirs. Looking down at the pond in front of him, he sighed deeply. "I feel like I would be betraying Hisana's memory. Have I mourned long enough?"

Mai took Byakuya's hand in one of hers and used her other one to turn Byakuya's face towards her. "I know that she would want you to be happy, Byakuya. She would want you to share your love with another person that you deemed special enough. Byakuya, ever since you meet Ichigo, you became enamored with her. Ever since you lost Hisana, I've never seen you 'so brought to life' like you were when you met Ichigo. That girl has a special place in your heart and you know it."

Byakuya knew that Mai had a point. He knew in his heart that he loved Ichigo, but he couldn't understand why he was having a hard time with it. Honestly, Kuchiki Byakuya had no idea what to do. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Isshin standing there. "Mai, let me talk to Byakuya for a moment, will ya shortcake?"

"Sure." She hugged Byakuya and kissed Isshin on the cheek. "Be easy on him, Iss." The brunette left the two men to themselves.

Isshin took the empty place next to Byakuya. "Byakuya, be honest with me. Do you love Ichigo?"

Byakuya was trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check but found that he was having a hard time. Isshin had always been there for him and was like a brother to him. He found that Isshin was the only one that could help him understand his emotions. Looking that his 'brother', he nodded very slightly. "More than anything, Isshin. I'm just afraid."

Isshin felt for the man. "You know, you sound just like I did when I come back. Remember the talk to you gave to me when you found out that Mai and I had feelings for each other?"

"I had told you to follow your heart," Byakuya said in a whisper.

"Well, I think the intelligent taichou and head of the Kuchiki Clan should take his own advice. Listen, Byakuya," he started saying as the taichou turned to face Isshin. "Hisana wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life mourning her. She would want you to be happy and you know that. I…" he trailed off as he watched Byakuya's gaze turn to a cherry blossom that had fallen from the tree that they were sitting under.

Byakuya held out his elegant, slender fingers, letting the blossom float down to his hand. Looking at the blossom, he could feel a tear in his eyes. "Is this your way of telling me to be happy, Hisana?" he whispered to himself. With that question, another blossom fell from the tree, landing next to the one in his hand. Smiling gently, he knew in his heart, he now had his answer. "Thank you, Hisana…"

Isshin smiled. He now knew that Byakuya had what he was looking for. Byakuya turned to him, and he could see the look in his eyes. "Go. You would benefit by seeing her. Tell her I said hi."

With a nod to his head, he quickly said 'Thank You' and shunpoed in the direction of the 4th. It was high time that he got his life back in order.

* * *

><p>Walking into the 4th, Byakuya is greeted by the silence. Knowing that most of the squad is away, he makes his way down the halls to where he remembers Ichigo's room being. Just as he was about to slid open the door to her room, he was beat to it as it slid open. "Retsu?" he asked surprised.<p>

"Well, Byakuya. I was wondering if you were going to visit her," she said with a smile.

"I was having a troubling time coping with some issue. But, thankfully, Isshin and Makira were able to talk some sense into me."

"I'm glad that they did. I'm happy when I saw you start to come back to your old self. Ichigo is good for you, Byakuya. Don't let her get away from you."

"I won't. How is she?"

"She has improved. Her tests are coming back normal so I believe that she is close to waking up," she told the 6th division taichou, noticing the hope in his eyes when she told him about Ichigo's condition. Placing her hand on his arm, she gave him a gently squeeze. "Byakuya, why don't you go in and see her? You need it," she said, motioning to the room.

"Thank you, Retsu," he said softly as the medical captain went down the hall to finish her rounds. Taking a deep breath, he slid her door open, stepping in the room. Looking across the dimly lit room, his gaze fell on the strawberry lying in the bed. Ever since he first met the redhead, his heart started to feel again. The way that she made her way into his heart impressed everyone. No one had ever been able to this close to the noble, but Ichigo was able too. All he knew is that he fell hard for the substitute shinigami. Closing the door softly, he made his way across the room, taking the seat next to her bed.

Reaching up, he gently brushed her hair from in front of her closed eyes. The tears that he had been keeping hidden were finally threatening to fall from his eyes. Closing his eyes, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "Please..." he whispered, trying his hardest to hold back his tears, "please…come back to us, Ichigo. Everyone needs you..." he said softly. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed them softly. Standing up, he leaned over to bring his lips closer to hers. "I need you, Ichigo…" he said, kissing her ever so softly on the lips.

Just as he was about to take his seat again, he felt a very light squeeze to his hand. At first, he thought it was nothing but when it happened again. Looking up at the closed eyes of Ichigo, he could see them fluttering slightly; telling him that she was close to waking up. Kissing her again softly, a tear fell from his cheek and landed on her. "Come on, Ichigo, wake up. We need you…I need you…please…." he begged her. Leaning down closer to her ear, he whispered softly to her. "I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo." With that final declaration, Byakuya watched as the substitute Shinigami's eyes opened up for the first time in six months.

Taking her time to open her eyes, Ichigo had felt another person in the room with her. She was still having a hard time feeling the reaitsu of the person, so she tried to focus her eyes a bit more. As the focus started to come back, she could the long, raven hair and right there, she knew who was with her. She had never thought that Byakuya would ever be the one that she would wake up to, but in her hear she was happy that he was. Finally getting the focus back in her eyes, she smiled softly at him, as she slowly brought her hand to his face, cupping his cheek, feeling the warmth that was Byakuya. "I..m-m-missed you, too," she hoarsely whispered. "W-w-we s-should talk later."

Gracing her with a genuine, loving smile, he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Yeah, we need too." Before he could say anything else, the door to Ichigo's room opened, with Unohana and Isane rushing in. After a few moments, they shooed Byakuya out of the room so they give Ichigo a checkup.

* * *

><p>Walking down the halls, he arrived at the waiting room, to see Mai, Rukia, Renji, Isshin, the twins, and her friends from the human world. Looking up from her conversation with Mai, Rukia noticed her brother standing here trying his hardest not to cry. Quickly, she got up from her position and made her way over to her brother. She could see the tears building in his eyes, so she did the only thing that came natural to her.<p>

Taking his hand, she guided him over to a chair and sat him down. Kneeling down in front of him, she caught his attention. "Nii-sama, are you okay?"

"S-s-she woke up…" he struggled. Finally not able to hold them back anymore, tears started falling down his cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, Rukia embraced her brother and let him let his emotions loose. She had never seen him so worked up like this, but he knew that Ichigo meant the world to him. The shock of not having her for almost 3 years was finally wearing on him. She just hoped that her brother and best friend finally got what their hearts wanted.

Looking over, he saw Isshin comforting the twins after they learned that their sister was awake. "Why don't you three go back and see her? Mai could go with you."

"Sure," Isshin said as he coaxed the twins from his arms and helped them to their feet. With Mai holding Isshin's hand, the four of them headed down the hall to Ichigo's room. Renji and the others followed the Kurosakis, leaving the Kuchiki siblings alone.

Once Rukia saw that they were alone, she lifted Byakuya's chin, looking into his grey eyes. "Nii-sama…." she said softly, wiping the tear stains from her brother's face.

Taking a few moments, Byakuya silently regained his composure. Sitting back up, he straightened out his hoari and kensikan. "I'll be fine, Rukia. Everything finally got to me. Why don't you go back and see her? I know you have missed her as well." Rukia stood back to her feet, brushing her shikausho off. As she was heading out of the waiting room, Byakuya cleared his throat to catch her attention. Looking back, Byakuya smiled gently at her. "Arigatou, Rukia."

Rukia smiled at her brother soflty. With a fleeting smile, she left the room softly, leaving her brother to his thoughts. Walking down the hall, she couldn't help but think about Byakuya. He had been through so much this past year and she had been told what he had been through when he lost Hisana. Even though Ichigo was awake now and his heart belonged with her, would Ichigo return his feelings? For her brother's sake, she really hoped the strawberry returned his feelings.

Reaching the room, she could hear Ichigo's voice from inside. Opening the door, she was greeted with the sight of Isshin flying into the wall. Trying her hardest to hold back her laughter, she looked over to the bed where Ichigo was lying.

Ichigo was sitting up, leaning against the headboard. Both Karin and Yuzu sat on the bed, with their heads lying in her lap. Ichigo was running her fingers through their hair in a calming manner that was soothing to her younger sisters. Rukia remembered Ichigo telling her one time that was smoothing that their mother did for them when they were upset.

Looking up, Ichigo saw Rukia standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. "You know, Midget, if you don't come over here soon, you're going to root into the ground," she said with a smile to her face.

"Quit calling me Midget, Strawberry!" Rukia exclaimed as she walked over to the bed. Leaning over, she hugged her best friend tightly. "It's good to have you back, Ichigo. You scared the crap out of us.'

"Sorry about that, Rukes." Once the girls released each other, Ichigo was glomped by her other friends that wanted to welcome her back.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes of catching up with her friends and family and answering questions are what she wanted to do in the Soul society, the door to her room opened up, revealing Isane. "Okay, everyone, visiting hours are over. Ichigo-chan needs her rest."<p>

With that, everyone said their goodbyes to Ichigo and promised to come see tomorrow. "Isane?" she asked before the 4th squad fuku could leave the room. The lieutenant turned back to Ichigo. "Would you happen to know where Kuchiki-taichou went too?"

"I believe he went outside to Unohana-taichou's garden."

Ichigo looked down at her hands. "Would you…?"

"Let me go grab a wheelchair and I'll take you out there." Quickly leaving the room, Isane went down the hall to grab a chair that she had placed there earlier. She had a feeling once she had learned that she had awaken, that the former substitute shinigiami would want to get out of the bed to get some fresh air.

Walking back into the room, she saw Ichigo sitting up, trying to stand up from the bed. Leaving the chair where it was, she quickly ran over to her, taking her arm. "Ichigo, I wish you would have waited for me…" Isane said as she helped Ichigo steadied herself on her feet. Very slowly, she helped her walk across the room and sat her in the wheelchair. "You got to remember, Ichigo. You just woke up from a 6 month coma….try not to push yourself too hard."

"I'm stubborn, Isane..what can I say?" Ichigo said with a chuckle.

"That you are," Isane said as she pushed her out of the room.

As they walked down the hall, everyone stopped to give Ichigo a 'Welcome Back' and 'We missed you'. Never in her dreams did she think that she influenced people this much, but she was happy that she was able to make a difference. She already knew what she wanted to do. What people didn't know, was that before her death, her father had delivered a letter from her great-grandfather. He has asked if she would be interested in becoming the taichou of the 5th cause he had found a way to restore her Shinigami's powers. But no one thought she would die at such a young age. Nonetheless, she had her mind made up.

Finally reaching the door to the 4th, Ichigo was greeted by the night sky. She could remember a lot of nights where she would sit on top of Soygoku Hill, just watching the stars. Just something about a night sky made her soul feel at peace.

As Isane wheeled her out to the garden, she thought about what she wanted to say to Byakuya. She had barely woken up when she had thought she heard tell him that he loved her. Ichigo had been in love with the noble since after they fought on Soygkou Hill. She had been afraid of saying anything because she was scared that he would reject her, but with hope now in her heart, she was going to tell him how she felt. Ichigo just hoped that she didn't fall flat on her face.

Turning the corner, Isane wheeled her into the garden entrance. "I think I can get it from her Isane…"

The 4th squad fukutaichou looked down at the orange haired woman. "Are you sure, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, just help me get steady on my feet?"

"Sure." Taking Ichigo's arm, Isane very slowly helped her stand to her feet. Once she knew Ichigo was steady, she let go of her arm and moved the wheelchair awy from her, taking something from it beforehand. "Here, Ichigo. This will help you a bit," she said handing her a small walking cane.

"Thanks, Isane." Ichigo smiled as she watched Isane leave the garden. Grabbing the handrail that ran along the sidewalk, Ichigo walked very slowly to the lovely Sakura that she noticed upon entering. A few more tentative steps, she came to the clearing where the Sakura was. Looking forward, she noticed Byakuya standing there, looking over the view of the Seretei. Taking a few moments to herself, she couldn't help but admire the way he looked in the moonlight. The way the moon reflected off his skin made him look more majestic and serene. She couldn't help but feel her tug at her more than ever. It was time that Byakuya knew how she felt. "Byakuya," she said, just enough to catch his attention.

The noble turned to see her standing there. His heart flutters at the sight of the woman that has had his heart for some time. Taking notice of her with the walking cane, he quickly walks over to her, taking her hand in his. "Come. The view is very exquisite."

Ichigo's skin felt like it was on fire once it comes into contact with Byakuya. She allows herself to be led to where he was standing. Looking the direction he was, the view takes her breath away. The way the moonlight bounces off the roofs and the lake simply reflects the beauty of the Soul Society. She felt sadden at knowing that she no longer would be in the Real World, but knowing that she made it here with her memories intact soften her heart. The love that she had for Byakuya never left and for that she was happy. "Byakuya…" she said as she turned towards the noble. She was fixing to say something but felt some warm and soft touch her lips. Her widened once she realized what was going on – Byakuya was kissing her! Finally, instead of concentrating on her speech, she put her effort into the noble that was kissing her.

Byakuya was afraid that he had overstepped some boundaries and getting ready to pull away, but when he felt Ichigo finally responding, he responded back with all the emotion and love that he had for the orange haired beauty.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he tugged her closer to him – her walking cane forgotten, having fallen to the ground. Holding the angel in his arms, he made sure that what he felt for her came though his actions. Licking her bottom lip, he asked for permission to explore further. Ichi happily gave him access, parting her lips for him. Taking that opportunity, Byakuya gently moved his tongue into her mouth, tasting every crevice that he could. He decided to take the opportunity to tease her to bring hers out to play. Ichigo, smiling into the kiss, wrapped her arm around Byakuya's neck, deepening the kiss even more. After a few more moments, they parted, just staring into each other eyes.

Still trying to catch her breath, she laid her head on his chest, inhaling the sakura that she could always sense coming from him. Taking a moment, she looked up from his chest and looked into his stormy grey eyes. Just by looking into them she could tell this wasn't a dream. "Byakuya…" she said but was cut off by a slender finger laid upon her lips.

Byakuya graced her with a small, genuine smile. "You're not dreaming, Ichigo," he said as it was like he read her mind. "You and I are really here, and yes, I kissed you." Cradling her cheek in his hand, he caressed gently. "It took me sometime to realize what these feeling were that I had for you, Ichigo. With the help of Rukia and your family, these weren't just something that would come and go. What I feel for you is strong and I'm more than ready to finally accept the way I feel for you." Grazing her lips with a chaste kiss, he looked into the amber eyes he had fallen in love with. "Ichigo, you are my heart now and I can't imagine life without now. What I'm trying to say is this…I love you completely and want to be with you. Please say that you feel the same?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled one of her heart-warming smiles. "More than you'll ever know." Reaching up, she caressed his cheek. "I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya. And I would be honored to be by your side for the rest of our lives."

With a smile, he brought their lips back together in a heart-warming, passionate kiss. Unbeknownst to either of them, the cherry blossom tree they stood under started to bloom. Just as he lost Hisana as the cherry blossom open 55 years ago, they bloomed as signaling that Byakuya once again had love in his life. Byakuya had finally found the angel for his heart.

Breaking the kiss, he held Ichigo close to his chest, as he glanced up at the tree they stood under. Smiling, he saw that the cherry blossoms finally bloomed_.** 'Ichigo is more than an angel….she is my Cherry Blossom Angel.'**_

* * *

><p><em>**FINALLY! I got it done! Im thinking about adding one more chappie to this! Let me knowin a reveiw if you would like to see one more chapter and any idea that you have for it. Im thinking wedding between the two, but i want the opinion of my readers! Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think! :) :) <em>


End file.
